


A thousand sweet kisses

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: 31 days prompt, AU, Angst, Canon, Comedy, Drabbles, Kisses, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, No pairing is safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: 31 days, 31 kisses





	1. Day 1 to 7

**Author's Note:**

> A friend and I took it upon ourselves to do "Smooch-tober." I think it originated as a drawing challenge for October, but we figured "why not?" and decided to write them instead. We randomized pairings for each of the challenges and started to write! I hope you guys enjoy these!

**1.** **Kiss on the hand - YutoHika**

“Are you as bored as I am?”

Hikaru glanced over, Yuto hanging upside down on the couch, legs kicking up in the air. His long hair brushed the ground, and, as much as Hikaru wanted to chastise him, tell him not to get his hair dirty on a shoot day, he didn’t much have the energy to tell Yuto off. It was nearing the end of the night anyways, a few more people left to do lip syncs before the final shot together. They’d be off to their respective homes within an hour. 

He heard a small scuffle before the puppy of a man was in his face, eyes twinkling. “Hikaru! Let’s role play!”

“What?”

Yuto whipped out a camera, one of the many they used to film behind the scenes for music videos. Hikaru wasn’t even sure where he got it from. “We can even put it on camera too. Imagine it being on the making DVD!” 

“What would you even do?” Hikaru asked, rolling his eyes as he continued flipping through the magazine in his hands.

“I,” Yuto said, putting his free hand over his chest, “would be a dashing prince come to woo the fair maiden.” He extended his hand to Hikaru, but he merely swatted it away.

“No.”

“Oh, come on,” Yuto said. “Just imagine it. I take your hand in mine, just like this.” His actions mimicked his words. “And I take a knee, speaking directly into your soul.”

For a moment, just a moment, as Hikaru gazed into Yuto’s eyes he lost his breath. The perfect idol prince had slipped through Yuto’s usual silly character, honesty and love embracing his eyes as he looked at Hikaru as if he was his one true love.

“And after I confess my love to you,” Yuto said, his words getting softer the more he spoke. “I present to you a kiss of my affection.” 

His breath was hot on Hikaru’s skin, lips brushing his knuckle for only a moment before Yuto withdrew them. His smile still the same, a living breathing prince, and Hikaru swore his own face was red.

“Well, what do you think?” Yuto asked, head cocking to the side so innocently, as if he hadn’t seduced Hikaru so easily with his nature.

“I think,” Hikaru said, trying to control his heart, “that we need a few more people. We could make an interesting video out of this.”

 

* * *

 

**2\. Blowing a kiss – OkaJima**

It was the early hours of the morning when Daiki had come to pick him up, wanting to beat the rush hour commute and thousands of people cramming onto trains or rushing for taxis. It was better this way. Get the journey over quicker instead of prolonging what was inevitable…the goodbye of those he loved.

“Are you sure you have everything?” Daiki asked, and Keito gave his apartment one more look.

He had packed a majority of his things into storage, saved money from years of being an idol enough to guarantee he could still afford the rent every month. He had taken only what was necessary and a few memories to decorate his new room once he reached New York. If he forgot anything…well, he had…he had someone who had keys to come in and get it for him. 

“Do you think he’s coming?” Daiki asked as Keito locked the door, the sound resounding in the empty halls.

He shook his head. They had talked the night before. An in person goodbye…just the two of them…it would be too much.

Daiki called a taxi for them, the dark blue cab waiting for them outside of his building by the time they reached the ground floor. Suitcases loaded in the back, anything he wasn’t bringing with him was already being shipped to America. 

He swore he had heard his name as the taxi door had closed, but Keito hadn’t been sure, mind going a mile a minute as he checked his list of his head, one last check that he had everything. Until his door was ripped open. 

Eyes opened wide, he gazed up at the one person he didn’t expect to be standing there.

“Yuto…”

“Listen,” Yuto said, breath coming in spurts, “I know this is incredibly cheesy, probably ripped straight from a romance novel or something Takaki reads.”

“Takaki doesn’t read romance novels,” Daiki chimed in, but quickly shut up from the glare Yuto shot him. 

“I just…can I get a hug before you leave?” he asked, and Keito nodded slowly before climbing out of the cab. 

Hugging Yuto reminded him of all the times he had done so before. For photo shoots, during concerts, in the private of his own home, when he needed someone to hold him, even when it progressed to more…

It didn’t last long, just the right amount, before Keito nodded, and climbed back in the taxi, promising he would call when he landed in New York. He heard the soft pat of Yuto’s hand against the cab door, a kiss blown in his direction before the cab drove off. Keito watched until he couldn’t see Yuto in the rearview mirror anymore. 

“It’s only a thirteen hour time difference,” Daiki said, voice small. “It could be worse.”

“Yeah.” He nodded, gaze being tugged in the direction of his window, the silence deafening as the sun rose around them.

 

* * *

  **3\. Kiss on the cheek – YutoChii**

The sounds of a door opening, loud laughter and merry shouts filled the air, so different from how the small cabin had once been. What once had been quiet, fire crackling in the fireplace, hands skimming across his book as he turned page after page in peaceful silence, had now be cast into resounding joy and a feeling of home. A chorus of voices chortled, “Chinen! We’re back!” in random intervals, a madness Chinen oddly welcomed.

He found a nice place to stop in his book, marking it before setting it aside. There would be more time for reading later, and he knew his friends would need help organizing everything they bought, so it wasn’t complete chaos. They truly were hopeless without him. 

When he got into the kitchen, oversized sweater swishing around his hips, a smile broke out across Chinen’s lips. Yamada was pestering Keito, poking him and shouting random, angry-sounding words, but the joy in his eyes, glittering brightly, was the only reason Chinen didn’t step in to stop him. Besides, Keito didn’t look as if he was offended by Yamada’s words, laughing off any indiscretion and trying to meet Yamada’s wit. 

Yuto was by worse the worst offender, encouraging the two of them in their battle of words, getting them to shout louder and louder until the sound was deafening to anyone close to them.

“What did you buy?” he asked, hands settling on the counter’s edge, looking over the mountain of bags that covered the island they were standing around.

As if a spell was cast of them, the three stopped their silly games, breaking down what was in each bag and handing over receipts to Chinen to split the cost between the four of them later. Better than someone else who would somehow butcher the math no matter how many times Chinen explained it. They had always joked Chinen was a certified genius, far smarter than the other three combined, but all it was, was a little hard worth and a strong work ethic.

It had been Yuto’s idea to rent a cabin in the mountains for a weekend, one final trip before they had to buckle down, study hard, and get ready for exams in the spring, their last set of exams. It was the final push to graduation and they’d be thrust out into the real world, whether they were ready or not. 

“I bought graham crackers and marshmallows and chocolate, too,” Keito said, holding up a bag closest to him. “We can go outside and make smores in the fire pit tonight. We’re supposed to be able to see the stars.” Yuto made a swipe for the bag, but Keito pulled it away in time to avoid his claws. “Don’t leave Yuto alone with the chocolate. He’s already had a bar.”

“It was delicious,” Yuto chuckled, licking his lips. “I’d inhale it again if I could.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Chinen said, small smile across his lips as he rolled his eyes. The arms of his sweater were already drooping down his arms, too big to stay pushed up at his elbows.

Sugar high Yuto wasn’t the most fun to take care of. Even without sugar, he had enough energy to run five miles and would still be running up the walls. Sugar only intensified the reaction, and the three of them would be working hard to keep him away from their chocolate as best they could. 

“Oh,” Yuto said, perking up. “I actually got you something…hold on.”

He rustled through a few bags until he found what he wanted, presenting it with the cheesiest smile Chinen had seen. 

It was a CD, one Chinen hadn’t been able to order because fans had jumped at presale and none of the shops in the city had it in stock. It was the problem with being a fan of a popular idol group. How Yuto had found it in the middle of no where… 

“I was surprised too,” Yuto said, ruffling his own hair, “but the supermarket we went to was one of those super stores, you know? Selling clothing and electronics and food and stuff. I figured, what the hell? I’ll check out what they have, and I was surprised. That was one of the last copies, and I thought you might want it.”

“Yeah,” Chinen spoke softly, turning the case over in his hands and nodding. He motioned Yuto over, pulling the giant of a man into his arms before tugging him down and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” 

“Hey, wait,” Yamada called out, halfway done unpacking most of the bags from the store. “I was the one that found it! Not you!”

As the two bickered, Chinen merely walked off, unwrapping the CD from its plastic case. They did need some music to listen to as they cooked that evening.

 

* * *

  **4\. Super secret kiss – TakaKeito**

They were all unnecessarily loud that day, having to sell their reactions to the crowd of cameras that followed them that the house they were in was the most amazing thing they had ever seen. Not that the cameras would pick up on the cracks and chipped paint, things that blended into the moving cameras to keep them well hidden. 

It was an overnight shoot, some group bonding experience that the company had pitched the network as a way to do a “tell all” reveal to the fans. In reality, they would hash out the same dramatic happenings from their past they had covered countless times in magazines and interviews. The episode would do well, it would. After all, the public loved good sob stories.

Keito stayed safely in the middle of the group, popping in to give an exaggerated comment about the beautiful view or the kitchen they wouldn’t be touching. Anything to sell the property to fans that wanted to rent it because their group had stayed there for a night.

When they rounded a corner, cameras darting out front to catch their reactions, Keito felt himself be tugged backwards for a second. He didn’t have time to gasp, wonder what was going on before lips were pressed against his. As quickly as they had come, they were gone, the only one culprit walking to catch up to the group.

It took a few minutes because Keito could properly confront him, the whole group needed to listen to a small interview between the announcer and the owner of the house about the selling features.

“What was that about?” Keito asked when they walked to see the grounds, covering his mic the best he could, speaking low. 

“Hm? Nothing much,” Takaki said, sparkling eyes looking out to the ocean the house backed up to. “You look nice today.”

Keito sighed, knowing it was all that he would get out of Takaki in this circumstances, the other man preferring to keep their relationship more private. They hadn’t even told the rest of the members yet. Not out of worry they wouldn’t be accepted, but more wanting to treasure their time together before getting the other members involved.

He felt a hand curl in his, squeezing it tightly before letting it go.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Keito asked, looking over across the field where several of the other members were trying to help Inoo do a backflip.

Takaki only shrugged. “It’s not important right now.” He motioned over to the group. “Let’s join them. I want to see how badly they’ll mess this up." 

Keito merely nodded and let himself follow Takaki’s footsteps.

 

* * *

**5\. Surprise kiss – InooYuto**

He didn’t know why Inoo had taken a particular interest in him, never really understood it. They had known each other from mutual friends, maybe a class they had together when Yuto was a freshman and Inoo was a junior…which was a story in and of it’s own. Why Inoo had been a junior in a freshman level English course escaped Yuto, but he never dared question why, even a year into their friendship.

It had been half a year into their friendship when it had started it. Maybe it was because Takaki kept turning down Inoo’s advances, maybe there was no one else left in their group to try and seduce, but the older boy had set his sights on Yuto. 

Things were innocent at first, a wink here or there, maybe a slightly suggestive comment thrown Yuto’s way to try and get him to blush, until things became more forward. Touches to Yuto’s thigh, blatantly sexual comments that Yuto had learned to laugh off. It was Inoo after all. He was never entirely serious. 

Until Inoo started asking for kisses.

It was always a reason he wanted a kiss, he got a good grade on a test, he turned his paper in on time, the sky was blue today with not a cloud in sight. He would pucker his lips, lean in, and Yuto would laugh and gently push Inoo away, turning him down as kindly as he could.

Somewhere, in the back of Yuto’s mind, he was flattered. An older student had taken an interest in him, and that was something not many people could say happened to him. At the same time, he knew. He knew Inoo always had a flavor of the month, someone new to flirt with. Was he serious at all with each of his chosen advances? No one really knew.

Still, he enjoyed the attention. Day after day, week after week, those plush lips looking more tempting over time. Just once he wanted to lean in, capture them for his own, but he held back. Why? He wasn’t sure. Yuto couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

A few members of their group went to a party one night, nearing graduation for a few of their group. As sad as it would be to see them go, Yuto knew they wouldn’t lose contact. He could feel a life long bond through all of them.

Yuto had a couple of drinks, feeling himself sway a little as he crashed to a couch, sighing happily in his inebriated state. He knew drinking too quickly wasn’t the healthiest decision, but he knew his friends had his back. 

He barely registered Inoo climbing into his lap, legs thrown across Yuto’s thighs like he belonged there. Yuto merely blinked, staring at Inoo’s as he moved. He had never been this blatant with his advances before.

“Hi,” Yuto said, most intelligently, before Inoo leaned in without a word, kissing him.

In the back of his mind, Yuto knew he shouldn’t have been as surprised as he was, how many months had Inoo been asking for a kiss? But his mind was processing everything a thousand miles a minute, feeling those lips that felt as soft as they looked move across Yuto’s mouth, tongue coaxing Yuto to kiss Inoo back. He felt his heart rate increasing, eyes widening until they naturally closed, letting Inoo lead. How soft Inoo’s hands felt as they held Yuto’s head steady. 

They broken naturally, a coy smile on Inoo’s lips as Yuto asked, “What….what was that for? You didn’t-”

“Ask? Nah,” Inoo said, settling closer to Yuto’s body. “All of those times were for you. This time…that was for me.”

 

* * *

**6\. Friendly smooch – HikaDaiki**

One sentence was all it took for Daiki’s drink to come spurting out, a hand shooting up to cover his mouth but it didn’t stop the beer from dribbling out.

“What?” Hikaru asked, raising a eyebrow. He took a swing of his own beer, fresh from the fridge, as he kicked his legs up on the coffee table.

“Nothing, I just find it hard to believe,” Daiki stuttered, wiping his hand on his jeans. He’d have to wash it later to get rid of the inevitable sticky feeling, but that could wait.

Their little get together had died down long ago, Yabu having picked up an extra shift at work and needing to get some rest. Inoo had left with him, feigning some assignment he had leftover from grad school, and Takaki…well Takaki shared Hikaru’s apartment. He had already gone to bed, slightly drunk but happy. Daiki hadn’t felt like leaving just yet and had curled up on a couch, making small talk with Hikaru.

He looked Hikaru over once, button-up shirt mostly undone, sleeves pushed up to show off his biceps. He looked, for a lack of better word, gorgeous. “You mean…you really haven’t…?” 

“Kissed anyone?” Hikaru filled in the blanks Daiki left. “I haven’t.”

“But…but,” Daiki said, unable to find the words for his argument until they popped into his head. “But you and Yabu? Like two years ago?”

“We’re friends,” Hikaru said, rolling his eyes as if the answer was obvious. “Friends get touchy feely all the time." 

“But it looked real!”

“And the video of the man on the moon looked real, but you know my feelings about the moon landing!” 

“This is getting out of hand,” Daiki said. “I just…do you ever wonder? What it’s like to kiss someone?”

It took a while for Hikaru to answer, his eyes downcast to his bottle as he mulled over his thoughts before answering. “Yeah? Sometimes I’m embarrassed by it. Wish I would have just kissed someone in high school and got it over with, you know? So I wouldn’t over think it, and it would be behind me.”

What to do next was so obvious to Daiki. He put down his own drink before scooting across the couch to Hikaru. Taking Hikaru’s face in his hands, Daiki tugged him down until their lips met.

It wasn’t the best kiss Daiki had, but not the worse. A little shock, a few jerks of surprise until Hikaru fell into the kiss, letting Daiki lead it, letting Daiki take control.

The kiss broke naturally, Daiki pulling back with an oddly confident smile across his face. “So, how was your first kiss?”

Hikaru’s face was thoughtful before a frown came across it. “I might have to go to the doctor. I have Daiki germs." 

It was difficult explaining to Takaki why Daiki’s screaming had woken him up, loud shouts of how it was the last time he did something nice for Hikaru. Ever.

 

* * *

  **7\. Kiss on the forehead – YabuYama**

“I am guessing by your expression and the way you’ve chosen to spread yourself across your bed, the conversation with your parents didn’t go as expected.” 

Yamada peered out from his canopy bed, groaning when he saw who stood in his doorway. He had been hoping the curtains would mask his demeanor, if just a little, but he had been proven wrong. The mage had always had a way of reading him, no matter the distance between them.

“I don’t need a lecture from you tonight of all nights,” he spat back, burrowing himself further into the furs on his bed. “You’re supposed to be my friend. Leave me be.”

He heard the footsteps, thick winter boots on smooth stone floors, before the words followed “I will not, and you know you cannot hide forever from this conversation.”

The furs were ripped off of Yamada’s body, and the sudden cold made him jump. It was only a matter of time before a firm hand found his chin, forcing him to look into honest brown eyes filled with worry. 

“Yabu,” he muttered, trying to free himself, but he couldn’t. Once Yabu had his attention, he wouldn’t be allowed to leave it. Not until he bore his soul and his worries to his friend, the one he told everything to. Yabu knew him better than he knew himself, and it came from being raised together since they were both small.

“Tell me,” Yabu said, looking into his eyes, as if he was trying to pull the previous events from them. “What happened?”

Yamada sighed. There was no avoiding it. “My parents won’t cancel the engagement.” Yabu didn’t say a word, merely continued to stare at Yamada until he continued speaking. “I said everything you told me. I rehearsed it all morning, not a word out of place, but they wanted none of it. They don’t even care I love another.” 

Chin released, Yamada could finally look away, hide his shame. He had avoided it for so long, twenty-five summers. He had told himself he would never fall in love, never even allow himself to enter an engagement, but both had happened. He just never predicted who he would fall for, someone just a few summers older than himself.

“We knew it could happen,” Yabu said, voice far more soft than his first introduction. “Royal blood still flows through your veins, no matter how far from the throne you sit, and precedent must be followed.” Yabu snapped his fingers, a larger fire began burning in the hearth, heating Yamada’s chambers much faster. “And I’ll continue protecting you and your family until my last days, just as my father did and his father before him.” He sighed, shoulder dropping ever so slightly. “We may have been raised closely, but it’s what must be done.” 

He went to stand, fixing his robes, but Yamada reached out, grasping the edges. He held tighter to them, as if Yabu would disappear if he happened to let go.

“But that’s not what I want,” he said, words barely passing through his lips. 

Yabu turned, brushing Yamada’s bangs from his forehead before pressing a chaste kiss to it, lips lingering as if they never wanted to leave. “I know.” Yabu breathed in, breath shaky against Yamada’s skin. “Ryosuke…I know.”

It was a name they had hardly allowed to escape into the air around them. Not in court, not in front of other people. Only in the darkness, when it had been the two of them, no one else in their vicinity. It was only then did their guard drop, and they could be honest with the other.

“I offered to leave everything,” Yamada said, tears threatening to form in his eyes. “To not soil our name. I offered to take the name of bastards to save them.”

“I know,” Yabu said, voice far sweeter than any fruit, cradling Yamada’s face with his had, brushing his cheek with his thumb. “Let’s talk more in the morning? When you’ve had some rest. Your conversation with your parents must have worn you out." 

“There won’t be a morning,” Yamada said, grasping the furs under them. “My parents…they know…they know who. They’ve said this is just a phase, and the temptation must be cast out…cast out as soon as possible.”

“Then,” Yabu said, slipping out of his boots far easier than should be allowed, “we only have the night.” He climbed onto the bed, closing the distance between them. “Let’s make it count.”


	2. Day 8 to 15

**8\. Kiss on the nape – YabuTaka**

“If you wanted into my pants, you don’t need alcohol to do it, you know,” Takaki purred, knowingly slipping into his natural Kansai-ben. He knew Yabu liked it when he spoke it, it so rough compared to the standard flow of Japanese.

“Oh, hush,” Yabu said, fingers trailing up one of Takaki’s arms until it reached his shoulders. Takaki felt his back brush his, but not for long. Never for long. “Let me do something nice for you.”

What they were up to was probably forbidden, written into the bylaws of Takaki’s family company since before he was born, but he didn’t care. Not enough to stop it at least.

They had needed new counsel, their old representation caught in a scandal with the Federal Trade Commission for embezzling money from countless clients, even Takaki’s own company. An extra zero here and there, a five changed to a seven, and they had stolen billions from under each and every one of their noses. 

Perhaps it hadn’t been smart to hire the first new firm to send a proposal to him, but it had been the finesse he liked, the small details they added that showed they cared. A name partner coming personally to his office, documents drafted as if they had done it weeks ago instead of overnight or even that morning. Fresh refreshments from Takaki’s favorite bakery had been carted in as he went over negotiations and, not a day later, the company had agreed to sign Yabu Yaotome has their new lawyers. 

Takaki had been expected to be swept off his feet. One of the best firms in the city? Such careful consideration of his company’s needs? He knew he was in confident hands the minute his signature went on the dotted line. 

He hadn’t expected who his legal counsel would be.

There were two name partners, one of them the managing partner, Takaki knew that much. He knew how the legal game worked. He had expected the one that sat in his conference room, the one that had given him the paperwork and the numbers, to be his counsel. When Yabu Kota stepped into his office not even a week later, he momentarily forgot what to think. He hadn’t been expecting the man on top, the number one in the company to be the one representing him.

Yabu was tall, lanky, and a bit of a boyish look to him whenever he smiled. He looked far too kind to be a lawyer, but his promise of a swift win against Takaki’s former lawyer didn’t do much to ease Takaki’s worry.

The courtroom…was a difference story. Using all of the information he had been given, precedent and details gathers from depositions, Yabu Kota turned into a different person when he stood past the bar. He was ruthless, an iron wall that did not allow his enemies, and it was a moment of awestruck wonder in which Takaki watched Yabu back his opponent into a corner until they settled.

Dinner that night had been on Yabu, a sweet celebration of their victory. One Takaki remembered all too clearly despite the alcohol clouding his system. How those dark eyes turned to him, how easily the lust turned to him, and how he found himself in Yabu’s bed without needing so much as an invitation.

Perhaps it was bad business practice to sleep with your legal counsel, one you paid for their services, but Takaki didn’t care. With every win, every new protection his company had was one worth every penny he put in Yabu’s pocket.

“And how are you going to take care of me?” Takaki asked, the private room of the restaurant protecting them from any curious eyes.

“Like this,” Yabu said, arms draping something around Takaki’s neck. 

It was a simple necklace, the small centerpiece a piece of amethyst that caught Takaki’s eye. A kiss was pressed to Takaki’s neck, right where the clasp lie at the base of his neck, and he shivered from the warmth against the cool metal of the necklace. 

“I hope you like it, Yabu said, voice breathy. “Now,” he continued, hands trailing down Takaki’s sides before curling in, touching hard muscle beneath the dress shirt Takaki had chosen this morning, “let me rip this off of you as you moan for me in that tone you’re using right now.” 

Takaki threw his head back, mind already spinning. “Sounds like a deal.”

 

* * *

  
**9\. Passionate kiss – YabuHika**

Hands grasping onto metal, the rickety cage groaning under the weight of them, was the only warning he received before words were spat at him. “You’re just going to give up?” Hikaru snarled, lips curled into a sneer. “I thought I gave you more credit than that.”

“It’s better this way,” Yabu sighed, moving his arms to stretch them. It was the first time he really felt the weight of the cuffs around his wrists, a reminder of what he was giving up.

He wasn’t dignified with a response, Hikaru merely glaring at him until he ordered for the guard to unlock the cell.

“But your highness-”

“Unlock it and leave us alone,” he barked, fury turning towards another. “I’ll call for you when I’m finished with him.”

Orders were followed, heavy keys clanging against the old metal. The door held open so Hikaru could step through his, his long robes brushing against dirty floor, until it was locked behind him. The guard bowed before stepping outside, the heavy wooden door closed behind him. 

“Stand up.” Yabu didn’t move, just kept his eyes glued to the floor. “I order you-” a swift kick went to his legs, pain shooting through them, “to stand up.”

It took a while, the right balance needed before Yabu was able to stand fully. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a proper meal, gruel and a little bread the only thing he could remember passing through his lips.

He was shoved against the wall, fists in the thin tunic that had been his only source of warmth for the last week, possibly two. Angry eyes were the last thing he saw before warm lips crashed into his. 

How long had it been since they kissed like this, passion exploding from every surface. It reminded of Yabu when he would sneak into Hikaru’s rooms late at night, before politics and public image clouded his mind, became the only thing he was allowed to think about. They still fooled around when he was being groomed for the crown, but not as often as their careless youth. Still, their love held strong even after all of these years.

Yabu still remembered those lips, remembered the spots that made Hikaru weak, bending to his will so easily. He could pull beautiful sounds from Hikaru’s mouth he knew few people had the pleasure of hearing without them being utterly faked. 

But the magic stopped, their time so limited. Hikaru broke the kiss, trying to control his vicious sobs against Yabu’s chest. 

“You didn’t have to do that for me,” Hikaru said, his words muffled in Yabu’s chest. “I was the one that colluded with a foreign government to get our country out of debt. I didn’t mean to destroy us even further, but I should be the one hung for treason against the nation.” He gripped tighter to Yabu’s clothing, breath hitching. “Don’t give up. Don’t confess tomorrow.” 

“Oh, sweet,” Yabu said, doing the best he could to comfort Hikaru in any way he could. “I knew the minute they put me in this cage what my fate would be.” He rubbed circles into Hikaru’s back, hoping it would ease the pain. “I would do it again if it meant seeing you live.” 

“I don't-”

“I know what you’re going to say,” Yabu said. “Don’t. Just…please. I’ve made my choice, and it’s for the best. Just know I will go out with my love for you in my heart.”

Hikaru didn’t say anything else, merely took another five minutes to dry his tears before he called for the guards. Yabu’s last vision of him was standing in the doorway, looking over his shoulder until he stepped over the threshold, gone.

 

* * *

 

**10\. Kiss on the lips – HikaYama**

The whole room erupted into noise, loud shouting until Inoo managed to silence all of them by banging on a pot they had used not too long before to cook pasta with, the best of all drunk cuisine.

“Repeat that one more time for the people who couldn’t hear,” Inoo commanded, voice oddly serious for how he was swaying.

“I’m not the jealous type,” Yabu said, shrugging. “Hikaru could flirt out with any of you guys, and I wouldn’t care.”

Keito raised his hand, oddly cute with how red his face was. He only spoke when Inoo, master of the pot, called on him. “What if he made out with someone else?”

Yabu took a moment to consider his answer before responding he wouldn’t mind. “Because I know at the end of the day he loves me.”

There was a hushed chatter amongst the group, none wanting to get too loud in order to anger Inoo into ruining their eardrums once more. Yuto raised his hand and, once given the opportunity to speak aloud, he asked if Yabu was willing to test his level of jealousy. 

“Yeah, sure,” Yabu said. “I don’t mind.”

“Counsel!” Inoo shouted, banging on his pot. “Let us discuss the sacrifice!” 

Only Yabu and Hikaru were excluded from the circle, loud discussions starting it off until they hushed to small whispers until the seven remaining members of their group clapped their hands once and returned back to the original spots in the circle.

“We have decided,” Yuto said, voice far more grand, words slurring under the influence of too many vodka and cokes, “that the sacrifice will be one Yamada Ryosuke. Yamada!”

With all of the grace of a newborn kitten, Yamada stumbled to his feet, face flushed, and climbed into Hikaru’s lap. He straddled his waist, bodies so close there wasn’t any distance between them.

“I’m going to make sure this is a kiss you remember,” Yamada said, voice low, husky, as he wrapped his arms around Hikaru’s neck and brought them closer together.

For a moment, time stood still in the group as they watched the two kiss. Perhaps a far more slutty kiss than what was originally discussed, but deliciously hot. It was the type of kiss where one might seduce a new lover, convincing someone to join you in their bed with a flick of their tongue.

No one moved to stop it. No one tried to break it, until Inoo screamed. 

The two broke apart, everyone’s eyes jumping to Inoo’s until they followed where he was pointing. 

“That’s why Yabu isn’t jealous,” Inoo shouted, finger still pointed in Yabu’s direction. “He thinks his boyfriend kissing other people is hot.”

No banging on pots could stop the chaos that descended into the drunken room, and Yabu only turned more red the more he tried to deny the allegations.

 

* * *

 

**11\. Kiss of victory – TakaYama**

It wasn’t that they hadn’t practiced, just that Takaki was incredibly nervous stepping out on the dance floor. He counted his breaths, trying to slow his beating heart as he caught Yamada looking as him, offering a small smile.

He heard Yamada count a small ‘five, six, seven, eight’ and then the music started, a trombone tooting out a rhythmic pattern as an English speaking man spoke a line of words Takaki no Yamada had any clue what he was saying. But Takaki paid it no mind, merely let his feet follow the steps he had carefully remembered over the last couple of weeks. 

Eventually a female singer joined in, her voice the main attraction as him and Yamada moved away from each other, traveling to their locations on the dance floor, bodies moving to the ever abundance of instruments being added until the beat dropped.

Takaki loved dancing, more than he would ever care to admit out loud. His mother kept a video from when he was younger, admitting that his dream was to be a professional dancer.

But the older he got, the more difficult the choreography got in classes, the harder he had to work to memorize it. Eventually, with high school entrance exams looming over him, Takaki quit. He didn’t have the time to dedicate to dance like he wanted to.

Until Yamada came into his life.

Yamada had a passion for dance that rivaled Takaki’s own, spending hours in empty study rooms practicing to get better. When he learned of Takaki’s own secret passion, Yamada only encouraged him more and more.

The dance competition had been Yamada’s idea. A little original choreography, lots of long hours, and coercing a few friends to make their costumes, but it had been worth it. All worth it to stand on that stage with Yamada to show off their hard. 

It was difficult, going from a smooth, sexy started to a rocking hip hop beat, their bodies hitting every note and rhythm in the song. It had been Yamada’s idea to incorporate a little swing dance into the routine as well, him letting Takaki lead him around the dance floor.

When the bridge came they got low, incorporating a few body rolls that had made Takaki blush when he learned them, Yamada’s hands on his hips to show him how his body should move.

Then the beat picked up once more, the final sprint until the song ended, their final pose together, and Takaki could see every bead of sweat on that beautiful face, the gorgeous smile as Yamada stood on his tiptoes and kissed Takaki on the mouth, adrenaline and joy racing through both of them.

They didn’t need to see the look on the audiences faces nor their friends to know. They had killed it.

 

* * *

 

**12\. Kiss on the ear – YamaYuto**

He heard the front door open and close before his name was called, the sound bouncing off the walls to Yuto’s apartment. Shoes were taken off, feet padding around the room as his name was called again, but Yuto didn’t want to get up. Didn’t have the energy to get up.

Until he saw a head poke itself over the couch, innocent eyes looking down at him, and Yuto buried himself further into his blanket and hoodie. He didn’t want to deal with Yamada right now.

“What’s wrong?” Yamada asked, poking him in the side. “Come on, tell me. It’s okay." 

“Nothing,” he muttered. “I’m fine. Leave me alone.”

He didn’t want to say it out loud, put the words into the air from his own lips, and it wasn’t like Yamada didn’t know. When Yuto said in their group chat he wanted to quit, Yamada had opened up a one on one chat between the two of them, found out everything that had been going on in Yuto’s mind. He offered to come over, do whatever he could to help. Even if it wasn’t much, Yamada wanted to help. 

“When’s the last time you ate?” Yamada asked, persisting.

Yuto pressed a button on his phone, the screen illuminating a bright 14:23, and he tried to remember. He knew he hadn’t eaten at all today, last night had been a blur, the only consistent memory was him curled up on his bed, clutching his phone tightly.

He felt a tap to his shoulder, beckoning him to get up. Yamada had brought food.

It wasn’t anything special, something from the Kitchen Origin down the street, one of Yuto’s favorite bentos he bought on his way home after work. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he opened the container, the smell filling his nose, rushing to his stomach. 

The bento was half finished when Yamada spoke again, voice oddly quiet.

“I found a clinic,” he said, eyes focused on his fingers playing with each other. “It’s not too expensive.” Yamada looked up for a second, just a second in Yuto’s direction before his eyes turned down once more. “You need to talk to someone, Yuto. If not me, then a professional at least.”

He didn’t say a word, kept eating his food. He knew Yamada was tense, waiting for a response, a decision. It was only when Yuto had eaten everything did he allow his mind to settle on a course of action. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, pushing the plastic container away. “Yeah, I should.” 

The smile Yamada gave him was bright as he pulled Yuto into a side hug, lips pressed against Yuto’s ear of all places as he held him close.

“It’ll be okay,” Yamada said softly, petting Yuto’s hair. “I’ll be there for your first time too. We’ll get you all the help you need.”

Yuto prayed he would.

 

* * *

 

**13\. Height difference kiss – YamaKeito**

“Stop!” Yamada shouted, banging on Yuto’s shoulders with his fists, but the taller man refused to put him down. He merely readjusted Yamada a little as he continued to cross the stage. “This isn’t funny! Let me down.”

“I mean it kind of is,” Keito said in a small voice, and Yamada heard Chinen’s sigh, as if he was tired of his friend’s antics but wasn’t willing to step in. Yet.

“I need to memorize my lines, you assholes,” Yamada said, continuing to try and convince Yuto to set him down with his fists.

“And we will,” Yuto said as Yamada’s world started to shift, going backwards until he felt his feet on solid ground.

When he got his footing right, he looked down and cursed.

“Seriously?” he asked, hands pointing at the chair he was standing on. “Are you serious? I’m not that short!”

“But if you want to practice your lines with us, you need to be taller,” Yuto said, giggling. 

“Chinen is shorter than me!” Yamada said, shifting his point over to Chinen who was waving his script.

“I’m playing Mercutio already,” Chinen said. “I’m not going to rehearse another part.”

Yamada sighed, running a hand down his face. There was no winning when Yuto had an idea in his head. He would rather a plague destroy the world than let his plan fail.

“Fine,” Yamada said, voice straining. “Who am I rehearsing with?”

“Keito!” Yuto shouted, grabbing Keito from his spot on the floor and dragging him over. “Pretend it’s the balcony scene and kiss.”

“But there’s no kiss-”

“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?” Keito spoke, palm upturned as if he was gazing at a fair maiden and reaching out for her.

“What are you-I’m supposed to be Romeo here!” Yamada said, trying to push Keito away as he got closer, trying to kiss Yamada’s lips.

“My beloved Juliet,” Keito said, giving up his advances to drop to his knees, taking Yamada’s hand to place a kiss upon it. 

“You know you’re horrible for not stopping this, right?” Yamada called over to Chinen who merely shrugged before laughing behind his hand.

In that moment, a single moment of distraction, Keito popped up, pulling Yamada’s head down to pace a kiss upon his lips. Hardly lasting a second, Yamada pulled back the first moment he could, wiping his lips of Keito germs. 

Yuto was on the floor, howling with laughter, as Yamada addressed the lot of them. “Very funny, guys. Are we done? Yes? Now can you guys seriously help me rehearse?”

“No, no, no,” Yuto said, wagging his finger. “Now you have to do it with Daiki. I’ll call him.”

Yamada groaned, hopping off the chair. “This is the last time I ask for your help.”

 

* * *

 

**14\. Bashful kiss – TakaDaiki**

Daiki had never seen Takaki drunk. Not that many people had seen him drunk. Whenever they got together, had a few beers or even partied, Daiki had only seen Takaki casually sipping on a few beers. 

For some reason, when they were all hanging out in Inoo’s dorm one night, Daiki kept noticing Takaki go to the fridge. One, two, three, four times, and the beer bottles in front of him kept piling up. The more Takaki drank, the more he smiled. The more he smiled, the louder he became, obviously laughing at Hikaru’s stupid jokes that only made Yabu roll his eyes at him. 

It was only when Takaki kept trying to hide behind a pillow did they start teasing him.

“Oh, come on, Yuya,” Hikaru said, poking Takaki’s side and watching him spazz from the sudden touch. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he whined in such a high pitched, cute voice, Daiki burst out laughing, spilling his beer a little on Inoo’s floor. It was so impossibly cute, and he was happy he could blame his blush on the alcohol. 

“Come on, there’s something wrong,” Yabu said, reaching around to Takaki’s other side, prodding him and receiving a bigger reaction from him. “Come on and tell us.”

The two kept chanting “tell us” as they tickled him, Takaki sobbing with laughter until he waved them off with the pillow, promising to tell them.

“I have a crush,” he said, holding out the last word. He held the pillow so tightly to his chest, it blocking everything on his face except his eyes.

Yabu and Hikaru looked at each other before their fingers started reaching for Takaki once more. He managed to swat them away before either of them could do any damage again.

“It’s on Daiki.” 

His breath caught in his chest, nearly dropping his beer only to catch it at the last moment. Takaki had to be joking. Daiki remembered the late drunken nights where he told Inoo, sworn to secrecy, over his crush. How attractive he found him, how much he wanted to see what kind of drunk he was, to see if he was as sweet as he was when sober. Daiki wanted to kiss him, hold him, but never had the guts to try anything.

“That’s cute,” Hikaru cooed. “Daiki has a crush on you too.”

Daiki spat out his drink, spraying Inoo just a little. “What?” He looked to Inoo who avoided all eye contact with him.

Hikaru nudged him with his foot. “Dai-chan, play along. This could be fun.”

“It doesn’t seem fun to take advantage of Takaki while he’s drunk,” Daiki frowned, but Hikaru ignored him, asking Takaki if he wanted to kiss Daiki.

“Just a peck, okay?” Hikaru said, helping Takaki to stand and cross the room to where Daiki was sitting. “Is a small kiss okay? He can’t do much damage drunk.”

“I mean I guess?” Daiki said, heart beating fast. It was never how he imagined his first kiss with Takaki being, but a kiss was a kiss?

It happened so slowly, Takaki standing and wobbling over, trying not to lose his balance. Hikaru kept a hold of him as he leaned over, half considering if he was going to, confusion in his eyes, before he leaned in all the way and pressed the gentlest of kisses to Daiki’s lips. Takaki quickly pulled away, covering his mouth as he ran back to his spot, nearly falling in the process. 

Daiki touched his lips, heart fluttering in his chest. For as much of an asshole Hikaru was being tonight, he had been somewhat helpful?

Inoo only laughed, a big drunken laugh, as Takaki clutched his pillow once more. “I hope I’m sober enough to remember this in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

**15\. Enemies to lovers kiss – HikaKeito**

Keito kept running, pumping his arms with every stride, his goal in sight. He could feel the anger burning within him, the furious feeling fueling him forward, the memories burning through him.

They had never had the best relationship. Not since Keito tested into a higher level English class, a few grades higher than he was supposed to be. He had felt so proud, so happy, to have his achievements in a foreign language be recognized it hadn’t dawned on him he would be surrounded by upperclassmen.

A few had been nice, at least giving him a basic courtesy nod, welcoming him in. A few whispers but nothing Keito couldn’t handle. If anything, he would ignore them. 

But the whispers got louder as the professor went over the expected syllabus for the semester. Louder, more giggles, until Keito felt the back of his shirt be pulled back and something cold slid down his skin.

He had jumped up, yelping, swatting at his back to try and get the ice cube out of his shirt. The villain had been obvious, the one that had laughed the loudest, smirked at Keito, almost daring him to speak up. 

It wasn’t that Hikaru bullied him. Oh no. It was as if the older boy had decided he disliked Keito merely because he was younger and had snuck his way into a higher level course without so much as a second thought. That everything had been handed to him on a silver platter, and Keito didn’t have to work for anything. 

Keito ignored him, it was the best he could do. If they were paired up for textbook work, Hikaru always turned around and did it with his friends anyways. It wasn't as if Keito needed him. He had a natural talent for the language, and he had a few classmates that could help him if he needed it. 

But there had been a party, one that stuck out in Keito’s mind despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed at it. How he remember Hikaru sitting down next to him on the couch and striking up some conversation, music, guitars, Keito couldn’t remember the exact details, but he remembered feeling that maybe Hikaru had an ounce of humanity within him.

He remembered getting up to go to the bathroom, relieving himself, but he lost track of everything from there. All he remembered was Hikaru pinning him to the wall in a quiet part of the house, tongue down his throat. For an asshole, Hikaru knew how to kiss a man.

The rest of the details were fuzzy. How Keito got home, it was a mystery to even him, but his lips still tingled. It was all he could think about, no matter what he did, what he thought about. His thoughts always returned back to that kiss.

Keito burst through the door when he finally arrived, lungs burning as he tried to catch his breath. The other occupants of the room looked over questioningly at him.

“You fucking asshole,” he heaved, crossing the room to where he stood, pulling Hikaru close to him. “Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?”

It wasn’t as if they instantly fell in love afterwards. There was still humiliation from their first meeting that Keito had to get rid of, forgiveness and forgetting. But when they both sat down, actually getting to know the other, Keito didn’t dislike Hikaru as much as he originally thought. He was a decent guy behind the horrible first impressions.

Besides, even after all of this time it was still funny to watch Hikaru squirm as Keito kissed him in front of all of his friends.


	3. Days 16 to 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think for except for a few weird fics, this is my favorite set of drabbles so far for this challenge

**16\. Star crossed lovers kiss – YabuKeito**

Marriage was a beautiful thing, two people coming together to celebrate a union of love…or the union of two families, a business deal to combine two companies together. Their children the ultimate pawn in the parents game. 

Keito didn’t mind either way. He was paid the same amount whether it was an arranged marriage or one two lovers decided on their own. They came to the restaurant, booking the entire thing for a private engagement as Keito and the other staff circled around, placing large plates with a tiny amount of food on them, hardly enough to fill your stomach.

At the end of the night, Keito sometimes snuck a glance at the bill, seeing how much one person would be responsible for. More often than not, it was worth more than Keito’s entire life for the meal. Then again, it’s what he got for working at one of the most premiere upscale restaurants in Tokyo.

His eyes kept going to the groom to be, a tall handsome man with the smile of an angel, his eyes crinkling whenever he laughed. The woman beside him was particularly beautiful, leaning in to laugh at something her fiancé said only to pull away, seemingly not wanting to be in contact for very long.

There was once the groom caught Keito looking, a little smirk on his lips before Keito quickly avoided eye contact and continued serving the woman dressed in expensive jewelry, her dress probably costing more than Keito’s rent. Close. It had been so close.

He quickly finished up service for the third course, braised duck with an assortment of fancy vegetables sprinkled with gold foil, before heading to the kitchen, saying he was taking a bathroom break before checking on the customers. The chef merely nodded, telling Keito not to take too long.

The bathroom was quiet, the sounds of the dinner barely passing through the door. Keito splashed water on his face, begging his heart to calm down. It was dinner. Just dinner. Just like any other job. 

But his mind kept going back to firm hands, soft lips. Quiet promises that this would be only once, but it quickly turned into two or five times. He had long lost count. 

“Hey there.”

Keito jumped. He hadn’t heard the door open and close, but there was the groom to be standing behind him, brown eyes so honest and pure.

“Sorry,” Keito bowed. There was no time to dry his face. He had to get out of there, protocol. “I’ll be going.”

He went to pass in the empty space between the groom and the door, easier to slip through. But hands found his body, pinning Keito to the wall as lips quickly found his.

It had been so easy to block out the memories if he didn’t put a name to a face. The first time he saw him, months ago, coming into the restaurant with a group of friends for a little dinner. How little flirty comments had been exchanged, a number left on the table that Keito texted, saying when his shift would be done.

Perhaps it hadn’t been the best relationship, even if you could it that. Small meetings here and there, sweet kisses, hot kisses, touches that made Keito’s body burn with pleasure until he willingly gave up everything he wanted. How much Keito craved his touch, needed his touch. How desperate he was for those kisses every day.

Keito broke the kiss, not realizing how his hands had grabbed onto the other’s suit jacket. “Kota,” he said, voice so soft.

“She doesn’t care,” Kota said, caressing Keito’s face. “She and I know it’s just a marriage to make our families happy. We can still be together.” His breath was so soft, but so hot against Keito’s skin. “We can make this work. I promise.”

“I…I still need time,” Keito said, loosening his grip of Kota’s clothing. “Please? Let me…just think if this is what I want.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, stepping back. “Take all the time you need.” He heard a shaky breath, but Keito couldn’t bear to look at him. “I…I should go back.”

He didn’t look up, not until the bathroom door closed. Keito breathed. Once, twice, three times. He adjusted his clothing, pushed the encounter out of his head, and got back to work.

 

* * *

**17\. 3 people kiss – InooChiiHika**

He shouldn’t have been surprised by the question. After all, Inoo had been known to ask some pretty fucked up questions when he was tipsy, his normally unfiltered mouth particularly filthy with a glass or two of tequila. Then again, Chinen was only at this party because Inoo had invited him.

Breakups were hard, especially getting out of a three year relationship. Even at the end, Chinen had thought his ex had been the one, the person he would spend the rest of his life with. Perhaps it have been naïve for a twenty-two year old college kid to think that way, but the heart wanted what it did, and his ex had fallen out of love.

Inoo had always been a good friend, a little touchy feely for Chinen’s taste, but a good friend. He had come over when Yamada was a little too busy that afternoon, toting two cartons of ice cream and enough stupid movies to last three movie marathons.

By the time the cartons were empty, their third movie in the DVD player, Chinen knew Inoo was getting antsy. Eight p.m. on a Saturday night and they weren’t at a bar or at least wandering the city for a good time? Sacrilege! But Chinen was a tad notorious for hardly going out, a date with the couch or a good book more his speed. Ultimately, his spared Inoo a little kindness and asked what he wanted to do with his evening.

He let Inoo dress him to go out. Tight jeans Inoo swore made Chinen’s ass look fuckable and a stylist shirt Chinen had pushed to the back of his closet, worn once and quickly forgotten about.

“If we see that guy, we’re gunna make him regret you guys broke up,” Inoo said, slipping into his own clothes he brought in his back. Chinen rolled his eyes. He should have known this was the plan all along.

The party wasn’t that far away, a few train stops and easily to walk back if they couldn’t find a cab. A few drinks in, and Chinen was feeling loose, if not a little happy, as if he hadn’t spent hours that day crying and devouring a galleon of ice cream. 

Inoo had leaned over, talking loud over the pumping music. “You look good tonight,” his voice sending chills down Chinen’s spine. “You should hook up with someone. Or some people. Have you ever kissed two guys at once?”

Inoo’s sentences had flowed so seamlessly Chinen hadn’t heard the question until he noticed Inoo staring at him, expecting an answer.

“What?” Chinen asked. 

“Pick any hot guy in the room,” Inoo said, motioning to the crowd of people around them. “Or I can pick them for you. Any guy would be lucky to kiss you.” 

If it had been any other time, Chinen would have turned down the offer. It was too bold, too out there for his personality. He would have been fine making out with someone in a private corner to build his confidence a little, but the alcohol in his brain agreed with Inoo’s words. Any guy would be lucky to have him.

“Bring one,” he shouted. “I’m not trying this without you.”

Inoo quickly disappeared into the crowd, dragging a pretty boy with fluffy hair and long fingers with him. It was as if he had already spotted him since they walked in, and Inoo had waited for the right moment to strike.

Chinen didn’t know this worked. Did he introduce himself? Shake the guy’s hand? Tell him how gorgeous he looked with his sleeves pushed up, showing off his forearms? But a quick glance between Inoo and the other man settled his worries as they leaned in.

It was….different that a normal kiss. Too many lips, not enough body room, but it felt nice, letting himself fall into it. It felt so wet, especially when tongues came out to play, and there was something within Chinen’s body that felt particularly nice from it all. It was strangely addicting to take part in the longer it went on.

“I think I’ll let the two of you have some fun,” Inoo said, waving them off as he walked away. “Remember the protection.”

It took a second before the other man looked at Chinen, asking if Inoo was normally like this.

“You just learn to accept it,” he said, already spotting Inoo talking up a shorter boy across the living room. “I’m Chinen.”

The other man smiled, and Chinen could feel his heart melt a little from the shine. “I’m Hikaru.” He laughed, a little awkward, but the sound was cute. “Do you want a drink or something?” 

Chinen nodded and followed the other man’s lead. Maybe tonight wouldn’t be too bad.

 

* * *

**18\. Kissing cause of a dare - YamaChii**

“Truth or dare?”

Chinen looked up from the TV, sheets carefully pulled around his body to keep from exposing himself. Not that it mattered. A little nudity never hurt anyone. 

“Play along,” Yamada said. He was buried under most of the blankets, head pressed so far into the pillows Chinen was surprised he had the capability to look Chinen in the eyes. But his eyes were pure, sparkling, the kind of beautiful anyone could fall in love with. Every feature of Yamada’s face was so smooth and shone under the low light.

“Truth,” Chinen said, propping himself up on his elbow.

“When did you know I was the one?”

Chinen blinked. Once, twice. 

He knew he couldn’t pinpoint it on one particular time. They had always been close, from the moment they met. It had been like a string had connected them, two people that were always supposed to be together no matter what, despite their differences.

Chinen had been quiet, a little more shy than the normal rambunctious boy. He was thoughtful, careful with his words, but a sharp tongue when people had disappointed him.

Yamada had been his foil. Where Chinen was quiet, Yamada was loud. When Chinen had a few friends, it felt as if Yamada knew the entire school by name. When Chinen picked up a new task easily, didn’t have to study for tests, Yamada studied relentlessly to prove his worth and his skill.

No matter how Yamada grew, surpassed those around him, he always came back to Chinen. Whether to show him something new he discovered or to invite Chinen to join in, they were together. Their friends had joked they were a packaged deal, neither leaving the other behind.

It had just felt natural to fall in love, like the world had deemed it so and neither of them could disobey. Even when Chinen had kissed Yamada the first time, a little alcohol fueling his confidence to do it, just kiss him, it hadn’t taken long for the shock to wane off of Yamada’s face before their first kiss was followed by a second and a third. 

It had been difficult to answer his question, ineloquent rambling before Yamada merely took Chinen’s hand in his, and Chinen knew his boyfriend had understood. 

“Ask me,” Yamada said, soft smiling making Chinen’s heart beat a little too quickly. 

“Alright,” Chinen said, scooting just a little closer, sheets dipping down his hip. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” His cocky smile was back. As if Yamada was expecting the wildest request to be thrown his way and he would complete it easily.

“I dare you to kiss me,” Chinen said, words passing his lips too easily, lips deciding before his brain did.

Yamada’s eyes went wide for a moment, mouth dropping before he sat up, a smirk across his lips as he hovered over Chinen’s body. “Too easy,” he said before leaning down to capture Chinen’s lips. 

Even through all of the years. All of the soft kisses, the hot ones, the ones that made Chinen want to rip his clothing off to feel more of Chinen’s skin. These were still his favorite. Where Chinen felt Yamada’s full attention on him, on making sure he felt every ounce of love in his body. Where even the shortest kiss felt like an eternity, time standing still.

As Yamada kissed him, Chinen feeling like he was melting into the sheets, he had a better answer for when he knew Yamada was the one. Even if it was cheesy, making Yamada roll his eyes, it was the truth. 

“From the beginning,” Chinen would have said, trying his best not to smile too big. “It had just felt right.”

 

* * *

**19\. Fake dating kiss – YabuInoo**

“Seriously, thank you for doing this,” Yabu called out from his bathroom, making sure every hair was in place, outfit perfectly ironed before stepping back from the mirror. He looked somewhat decent.

“So remind me,” Yabu heard Inoo’s voice from the kitchen, probably piffling through his fridge for snacks, “how long have we been dating for?” 

“Two months,” Yabu called back, flicking off the lights to the bathroom, setting the whole room into darkness except for the light streaming in from the living room. “We met at a bar-”

“During trivia night,” Inoo said. Yabu came into the kitchen to find him making himself a sandwich. “I was soooooo impressed with your skills I needed to know your name and to consummate our love on the bar.” 

“Inoo, my parents aren’t going to believe that.” Yabu took the empty containers and dishes Inoo wasn’t using and put them in the sink. He never cleaned up whenever he came over. “Just stick to what I told you? Please? A little embellishment is okay but nothing over the top." 

Inoo rolled his eyes, eyeing the sandwich he had made. “I don’t get why you even lied to them in the first place.”

He hadn’t meant to lie. Not at all but when his sister had announced her engagement, Yabu’s parents started pestering him, asking when he was going to find a nice girl to settle down with. Question after question until he broke, making up a fake boyfriend on the spot to get them to quit.

Only it hadn’t worked. It created more questions, more hurt looks thrown his way, quiet words muttered when they thought he wasn’t listening, asking why he hadn’t brought his special someone around. Until he finally relented, saying he would let his family meet his boyfriend.

It had been easy to cast Inoo in the part. Any other of Yabu’s friend’s would have asked a thousand questions, wanting to dissect the situation before they agreed to pretend to be his boyfriend. Inoo had merely nodded and asked if that meant he got free food.

“We should probably kiss before we go,” Inoo said, polishing off his sandwich and licking his fingers.

“…why?”

“Think about it!” Inoo said. “Imagine if your parents wanted to see us kiss and we lean in and it’s super awkward. They’ll know we’re not really dating, so we should kiss once to get the nervousness out.”

Yabu sighed, but Inoo had a point. It was better to go ahead and get it out of the way in case the need arouse.

He put down the dishes he was cleaning in the sink, drying his hands, before crossing the kitchen to trap Inoo against the counters. “Are you sure?”

A small bit of panic flashed across Inoo’s features before he pulled Yabu closer to him, a sly grin on his mouth. “Of course.”

Eyes closed, lips pouty and ready to be kissed, Yabu leaned into Inoo’s prepared advances. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Inoo’s mouth, not going all of the way. Not yet. 

“That’s all you’re getting right now,” Yabu said, patting Inoo’s shoulder before returning to the sink. “Just follow the script, and there won’t be a reason for us to kiss tonight.”

All Yabu heard was a shrill, “rude!” before he tuned Inoo out, mind going back to the list in his head, making sure everything was perfect for this evening.

 

* * *

**20\. Palm kiss – AriChii**

“You know you’re really stupid sometimes.” A tight pull to bandage Chinen was wrapping around his hand made Daiki flinch. If Chinen had noticed, he didn’t show it, merely kept wrapping it tightly. “You’re lucky you’re not strong and you only got a few scratches.”

Incredibly lucky. Daiki had punched a brick wall, after all, and he could have walked away with a few broken fingers. He had been lucky he had tripped and missed his desired target.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you recently,” Chinen said. 

Daiki really hadn’t meant for things to get out of hand, really. It was just a small crush, he kept telling himself. Something that would pass over time. Chinen had always been a friend, a good friend, and the desperation over keeping that friendship intact kept Daiki from pursing anything. 

People had always called him a pushover. Well, Yamada had always called him a pushover, and Yamada’s opinion counted for an office’s worth of people.

“If you like the guy, tell him,” Yamada had said one evening he came over, frustration evident from Daiki’s lack of initiative in his love life.

“But what if I look like an idiot?” Daiki countered.

He had believed that was the night he would die, Yamada’s hands around Daiki’s neck as he shook him, shouting how Daiki needed to do something with his feelings. Or else.

Increasing distance between them didn’t work, Chinen being on his team at work. It had only looked awkward when Daiki refused to look his way, and it had taken until Chinen cornered him in the break room for Daiki to stop his charade.

As much as it would hurt to see his crush in a relationship, Daiki had even tried setting Chinen up on a date. One look at his blind date, a nice guy from marketing, had Chinen turning the other way, canceling it before it had even begun.

Daiki had resigned himself to letting his feelings settle, hopefully disappearing over time. 

Then they had gone out, a small group from work, to get drinks and have fun after work one night. They had managed to drag Chinen along, initially saying no to the offer until Daiki had said he was going as well.

There had been a few guys from another team that went along, people Daiki didn’t know too well, but a girl from their team said they were good guys so they were allowed too. They were particularly noisy, drinking too much and running up their group tab with how much they consumed. Their mouths were particularly nasty, trash talking people throughout their floor, their lack of work ethic, and so on, but Daiki held his tongue. Nothing good came of picking fights. It had been alright until they got outside, saying their goodbyes and a few starting to part ways when Daiki heard it. 

Nasty words about Chinen. How he had slept his way to his position, how he wasn’t as educated as the rest of them, when a blind rage filled Daiki. He hadn’t known what he had done until Chinen had taken his hand from the brick wall, droplets of blood starting to form beneath the surface. He had missed his targets. He hit the wall instead.

Chinen’s place hadn’t been far, a quick twenty minute cab ride that Chinen paid for, his suit jacket keeping any blood from getting onto the cab’s interior. A quick inspection under florescent lights showed it was merely a flesh wound, Daiki had gotten lucky.

“It doesn’t matter,” Chinen sighed, securing the rolled bandage in place. “What’s done is done.”

Daiki went to pull his hand back, out of Chinen’s grip, but the younger boy held tight to it, bringing it to his lips to kiss the center of Daiki’s wrapped palm.

Chinen’s smile when he pulled away was sweet, eyes soft compared to the fury that had been coursing through them as he had chastised Daiki for his action. Daiki could feel himself blush.

“Thank you,” Chinen said, voice coming out so soft. “You didn’t have to defend me.”

For the first time in a long time, words failed him in a response. 

 

* * *

**21\. Midnight kiss – YabuYuto**

Yabu had always followed the rules. Clean up, wash the dishes, don’t touch the stove and try and cook or he would kill his entire family with his inability to prepare a meal. Sweep the floors, look after the garden. Every task done, completed to finality, until he collapsed to his little bed in the attic, worn out.

It hadn’t always been this way. He had a father that loved him, doted after him as if he was his pride and joy. Even after his father had remarried, the woman and her two sons not giving a second glance to anything Yabu did. 

His father was always gone on business, traveling farther and farther with each trip, taking longer to return. Until one day…he didn’t, and the loss of her husband turned his wife’s scorn upon Yabu. 

Not that he minded. Before the addition of a woman back into their lives, Yabu had always helped their housekeepers with their work. He liked putting things in their place, making something shine after careful detail and attention given to it. The only thing he longed for was a small break.

Life had a funny way of giving it. The crown prince’s masquerade birthday celebrations, a city wide invitation to join in the festivities, an order to stay home and watch the house, but the introduction of a fairy godfather, tall with chestnut hair, dressed in golden yellow robes, giving Yabu the chance to still attend. There was only one rule: be home by midnight or the magic would wear off. Yabu knew he would follow it. He always followed the rules.

Beautiful people danced all around him, paired off and following a complicated set of steps Yabu didn’t know the rhythm too. He clutched his marble colored clothing, accented in chartreuse, as he watched people swirl around the dance floor, faces hidden behind decorative masks.

A hand extended to him, fingers bare of any gloves. An enchanting smile and dark hair framing a light blue mask, far more simple in design than Yabu has seen from the other guests.

He let himself be led around the dance floor, feet falling in line to those that knew where they were going, where they needed to be. He ignored the people watching him, possibly concerned about the fool making a joke of himself on the dance floor. Yabu wasn’t sure. He only focused on the beautiful stranger before him, how they laughed and joked as they twirled around the other pairs. And how Yabu let himself be led off the dance floor and into the gardens.

Surprise was inevitable. After all, it was Prince Yuto who had plucked him from the crowd, swept Yabu off of his feet, charmed him far quicker than Yabu had imagined possible.

Yabu always followed the rules. The clock hanging outside of the palace was a few minutes to midnight when he noticed it, and he quickly excused himself, running to where his carriage had been parked, ignoring the shouts behind him. Back to his life of cleaning and sweeping. Back to washing. Back to spending long nights in his little attic room, shivering under thin blankets.

He stopped on the palace stairs, one of his shoes loose, his carriage not twenty feet from him, parked and ready for his escape. A hand on his shoulder broke him from the thoughts racing through his head.

“Kota,” Yuto said, chest slightly heaving. “Why…why did you stop?”

Yabu glanced at the clock, seconds to midnight, and he checked over their shoulders to see the guests following Yuto, crowding out of the entrance to watch the scene below them. He caught his step-mother peering at the two of them, and Yabu made his decision.

He smiled, taking the prince’s head in his hands, leaning in as he continued to speak. “I’m tired of following the rules.” 

At the stroke of midnight, Yabu kissed him, trying to convey the joy he felt from this evening as the magic holding his masquerade ensemble broke.

 

* * *

**22\. Blindfold kiss – TakaYuto**  

“Takaki, if you open your eyes I’m never talking to you again ever in a million years ever!”

“Yuto…”

“…Shut up,” Yuto whined, and Takaki heard the younger boy trip on something, stumbling into the couch Takaki was sitting on, moving it slightly. “I knew you had the blindfold on. I definitely did.”

He should have, considering he had been the one to put it on Takaki not even five minutes before. Maybe the stress of whatever Yuto had planned was getting to him? As he rustled and rummaged around his apartment, putting the finishing touches on whatever he was working on.

Yuto’s message had come as a surprise a few weeks before, asking if Takaki had any plans for the upcoming weeks. Takaki had checked his calendar, noting a few days off in his reply, but no solid plans for them yet. Within seconds, one of them was claimed: Takaki’s birthday.

Takaki had agreed, purely for the lack of reason why he could refuse. He had just told Yuto he didn’t have any plans, no temporary plans. If he made something up, Yuto would sniff out the lie like any good hunting dog would. It was how he ended up sitting on Yuto’s couch, blindfolded as he waited for Yuto to finish.

“Hey…Takaki?” Yuto asked, voice suddenly getting small.

“Hm?”

“This was a while ago, but I don’t know if you remember it,” Yuto continued. “I think you were drunk? But you said you’ve always wanted to be kissed on your birthday.”

Whether through bad luck or something else, Takaki couldn’t recall a time he had been kissed on his birthday. He had always been careful, asking off his birthday every year just in case some big date happened, and this year had been no different. The universe seemed to have it out for him. For whatever reason, his parents broke up with him at the beginning of the month and work started to get busier afterwards. By the time his birthday rolled around, he didn’t have the energy to go out and spent his birthday on his couch, eating takeout straight from the container and binging Netflix. 

It was a silly dream, something he hadn’t put much thought into, something he knew would happen eventually, so why try and force it?

He felt a hand on his chin, lifting it up, hot breath on his neck, as Yuto leaned in, a quiet happy birthday before their lips met.

It was sweet, fairly innocent for how Yuto had set it up. The running, the yelling, the loud threats, for something so gentle Takaki couldn’t help but sigh, his heart fluttering in his chest, heat rising to his cheeks.

All at once, Yuto’s presence was pulled away, every ounce stripped away as Takaki blinked behind the blindfold before removing it. Yuto stood before him, frozen like a statue, hands covering his lips as a fierce blush graced his cheeks.

Takaki didn’t know what to say, words not coming to him like he wanted to, so he beckoned Yuto over, the other inching forward. Takaki stood to greet him, pulling Yuto into a tight hug, the embrace feeling so right.

In Yuto’s ear, he whispered a sweet, ‘thank you,’ feeling the other boy relax into the embrace after those soft two words.

 

* * *

 

**23\. “Melt into you” kiss – AriYuto**

“I don’t think I’m a good kisser.”

Daiki perked up from the game he was playing, the sentence so random given the silence that had preceded it. The other members of the group weren’t there, still in the dressing room or getting their hair and make up done for their newest music video shoot. It was only him and Yuto.

He knew Yuto said it to get his attention, ask him what he meant. It was set as bait for Daiki to pounce on, think he was the better man for asking, only for Yuto to pull one over on him. He knew it, and yet Daiki still took the bait.

“What do you mean?” he asked, pausing the game to focus his attention purely on Yuto. 

“I don’t feel like my partners enjoy my kisses,” Yuto sighed, a dramatic sound to his voice. Daiki could imagine him on stage, acting out Shakespeare, reciting lines for an audience that he had practiced weeks for.

“You don’t really know if they enjoy them or not,” Daiki said, trying to pick his words carefully. He could feel his efforts failing. “Have they ever said you’re a bad kisser?”

Yuto brought a finger to his lips, and Daiki watched as his eyebrows furrowed in careful concentration, recalling what had been previously been told to him. At the end, Yuto shook his head. No one had ever told him so. “But it would be nice to know someone’s unbiased opinion.”

“I…I mean I can-”

Daiki had never seen Yuto leap over a couch so quickly, settling beside Daiki before he could get his full acceptance out.

“You won’t regret this,” Yuto said, taking Daiki’s head into his hands, leaning in. “I promise.”

It was a nice kiss. Not too soft, but not too firm, Yuto’s lips warm against Daiki’s own. But they were softer than Daiki had ever imagined them, moving against Daiki’s so slowly it was like he had forgotten to breathe for a moment.

He slowly formulated an answer to Yuto’s question in his head, how the kiss lacked heat, a little something extra to make his skin ignite, until a gentle swipe of Yuto’s tongue against his lip changed it all. 

It felt as if Daiki was melting, his body so toasty warm against Yuto. It felt as if he didn’t have any power against Yuto’s wishes, and he let himself be led along to whatever Yuto wanted. All Daiki knew was that he didn’t want Yuto’s mouth to leave his.

He didn’t realize he was being led backwards until his head hit one of the pillows on the couch, Yuto’s body so firm above him, hands wandering a little but never past where Daiki felt comfortable. Even then, his focus was on Yuto’s mouth, his tongue never pressing too much, always leaving Daiki wanting more. 

When the kiss broke, Daiki was breathing hard, eyes focused on those beautiful lips were smirking, proud of themselves for the mess they had made. 

“That…that was-”

“I should have told you earlier,” Yuto said, dipping down to trail kisses against Daiki’s jaw. “I don’t think I’m a good kiss. I think I’m a great kisser.”

Daiki welcomed a second kiss all too easily.


	4. Days 24 to 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished! I can't believe I actually got this whole thing done. A few of these drabbles are definitely really rough....whoops? Also should note that the last two (Kiss of Death and Kiss of Life) exist in the same universe. Enjoy guys!

**24\. Lazy kiss – AriKeito**

Rainy Sundays were some of Keito’s favorites, rain pattering against the windows of their apartment, grey light filling the room from the mountains of clouds that covered the sky. Rain always seemed to sap his energy away, making it more difficult to move, convince himself to get out of bed. 

Most days, more often than not, Daiki would spring out of bed, tugging at Keito’s sleeve until he followed Daiki to the kitchen, their day starting earlier than Keito anticipating. Daiki was always his sun on those days when he didn’t want to move, filling his world with brightness and cheer.

As long as Daiki was there, kissing the sleep from his eyes, Keito knew he would be alright. Daiki fueled morning had their benefit, large breakfasts, cuddles on the couch, sweet kisses when Keito whined that he wanted to go back to bed. Daiki knew the ways to convince Keito to leave the house even when it was pouring outside, the threat of wet bottoms of his jeans and shoes unavoidable. 

Other days, Keito woke up to those grey walls, the cool light keeping him asleep until ten in the morning. There was no sunshine, no laughter, no sweet kisses beckoning, begging him to leave the bed. Only rain meeting glass, the rhythm a comfort to Keito. 

It was those days they stayed in bed, lounging in their pjs, sometimes less, listening to the rain. Slow, sweet kisses passing the time when neither of them had the energy to move but still yearned for physical affection. They felt the world pass them by in those kisses. Minutes, hours, days, it all felt the same, the only thing that matter was how their lips touched, embracing the other. 

“Hey, Keito?”

Keito peered over Daiki, lounging halfway under the covers, one of his bare legs sticking out. “Yeah?”

“I love you,” Daiki said, his words but a sigh but one that pulled a smile onto Keito’s lips. “You know that, right?”

Keito reached out, caressing Daiki’s cheek. “Of course I do.”

Daiki’s smile was far more grand in response, a little more sunshine than Keito craved. He didn't mind though. All the more reason to lean over, kissing him once more. 

 

* * *

   
**25\. (Spiderman) kiss – AriYama**

“Dai-chan, stop it,” Yamada hissed, peering around to check if anyone was nearby, but, just as when he had looked before, there had been no one. It wasn’t as if anyone came to the park after the sun went down. They truly had it to themselves.

The two of them had been strolling home, laughing about something that had happened not even an hour ago at the party they had just left. It was probably a half drunk thought that crossed Daiki’s mind when he saw the monkey bars in the playground, some half forgotten memory of playing on them with friends. He couldn’t stop his body from swerving, heading straight for it without so much as a second thought. 

He remembered those long summer days, playing outside in the humid heat because their parents wouldn’t let them stay indoors and rack up the air conditioning bill. Daiki and his friends would go play in the local park, swinging and laughing and jumping, but Daiki had always loved hanging upside down from the monkey bars, feeling invincible when he let his hands go, only his knees holding him up.

It had to be the memory that flashed across his mind, the alcohol fueling it, that made him pick the tallest bar to recreate his childhood. But his reflexes were too slow, not enough strength in his abdomen to kick his legs up to the bar. Several times he nearly fell, but Yamada was quick enough to catch him before he landed on his head.

“I can do it,” Daiki said, brushing himself off from his latest attempt, reaching up for the bar that was just out of reach. “I know I can.”

He heard Yamada sigh, a sound of defeat, before he offered to help Daiki if he was adamant about doing this so late at night.

This time, when Daiki kicked his legs up, Yamada was ready to catch them as they fell, leading them towards the bar. After a little finagling, almost knocking his foot across Yamada’s face, the bar sat under his knees. When he was confident in his grip, Daiki let his hands go, slowly laying back so he was hanging straight down.

“See?” Daiki shouted, waving his arms excitedly. “I told you I could do it.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Cruel words, but there was a small smile on Yamada’s lips, so joyful that Daiki had gotten his wish.

It reminded him of when they first got together. How they had fought and bickered, Yamada picking arguments with him whenever he could. Daiki had only thought Yamada did it to rile him up, hear his screeching voice when he was frustrated, because Yamada always smiled and laughed when it happened. 

But there had been some argument, some fight, where instead of harsh words thrown his way, Daiki was given a kiss instead. And that smile that followed was the same that grace Yamada’s lips even now. 

“Dai-chan.”

Yamada had kneeled before him, face on the same level as Daiki’s own now, lips so close to his, hands keeping his face steady as Yamada leaned in.

It was different, kissing someone upside down. Yamada’s top lip wasn’t where it was supposed to be, noses and chins bumping new locations, and it was entirely messy, from the position or the alcohol in both of their bodies, Daiki’s wasn’t sure. 

He still loved it, Yamada’s tongue slipping in too easily, a moan passing through his lips, and Daiki did his best trying to catch up, but the worry of falling kept him from participating like he wanted to. So he sighed, letting Yamada lead the kiss wherever he wished. 

“Dai-chan.” He was breathing hard when they broke, sweet affection still in his cloudy eyes. “I hope you know how to get down.”

Daiki cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Yamada said as he stood up, dusting off his knees. “That I said I would help you get up. I never said I would help you back down.”

Daiki swore he saw a few house lights turn on after he yelled at Yamada to help him, volume unacceptably loud for one o’clock in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 **26\. Kiss on the knee – TakaChii**  

There was something about Chinen that had always been irresistible. His eyes? His smile? The way he looked at Takaki, like he knew his next step or his next word, unnerved him to no end, but Takaki had never been able to pull away.

It had been a quiet seduction, one where Takaki had been able to see it coming from a mile away but was powerless to stop it. How Chinen had come to him on Takaki’s birthday, a coy smile on his lips and Takaki had followed it all the way down. He couldn’t say no to Chinen. 

Chinen had a certain way about him, one where, no matter how someone tried, they couldn’t deny him anything he wished. Gift, love, affection, sex, anything was free reign to claim, and Takaki was more than willing to give it up.

Not to say their relationship was bad. It wasn’t. They looked after each other, protected each other, and became a shoulder for the other to lean on when times got a little rough. Their lives were complimentary, balancing the good and bad from the other.

The sex was far sweeter than anything Takaki had ever had, more addicting. He craved it whenever he was gone too long, only wanted more when they were wasted, collapsed on the sheets and unable to move. He’d give anything to hear those beautiful sounds come from Chinen’s mouth, to hear how much he enjoyed each touch, each embrace Takaki gave.

It was a miracle when Chinen chose not to be pampered. He liked, no, loved being taken care of, his release handed so easily to him, that when he pushed Takaki was pushed back into the sheets, he knew he would get it good. Kisses lingering in strange places, hands never going where Takaki wanted, even after he whined. 

He remembered looking down at Chinen once, lips focused on one of Takaki’s knees, eyes burning with lust as his tongue lapped at the skin. It was such an odd place, but Takaki only remembered wanting to watch Chinen more. 

“I’ll take care of you tonight,” Chinen had muttered, lips still grazing the skin of Takaki’s knee. “Don’t you dare life a finger.”

And Takaki hadn’t. He watched the show, felt everything Chinen wanted him to feel. He only wished it had gone on longer, needed it to go on longer. 

His friends had always asked him why he did it, why he continued to spoil his boyfriend, why he gave into Chinen’s demands so easily. Takaki had always shrugged, saying he didn’t mind. There wasn’t much else besides that. If Chinen needed spoiling, he would be the one to give it.

 

* * *

   
**27\. Vampire kiss – InooYama**

No matter how many times it happened, no matter how long they had known each other, Yamada always jumped when he felt Inoo’s lips press into his neck, tongue jutting out to lick the sweaty skin below. He loved kisses, no matter where they were placed on his body, but it was the anticipation of what would follow that made Yamada shudder. 

He still remembered the night he met Inoo.

Dark, far too late for him to even be out and about in the city, nearing last train time before he would be stuck in the city until morning trains started. It wasn’t the worst, for he could always get a cheap capsule hotel to sleep in, but why spend extra money when you could sleep in your own bed at night?

When the train came, a few seat still open, Yamada rushed in, claiming one of the extra ones on the inside for himself, There was a young, rather attractive looking man to his right, and the end of the train car to his left. Yamada couldn’t help a gentle smile. It was nice not to be crammed in between two people.

The next few stops had been alright, not many people getting on or off of the train, but at a transfer station one person in particular caught Yamada’s eye. He was obviously drunk, swaying as he stood, two hands on the straps to keep him somewhere steady, but when his eyes locked with Yamada it appeared as if a light went off in his head.

He started talking, asking Yamada questions in slurred speech. Where did he live, how old he was. Yamada answered simply, trying to give the least possible information as possible, but the questions continued. Each became more and more intimate as time went on, his knees pressing closer when Yamada didn’t answer, pressuring him more and more. 

Yamada wanted to run, to get off the train at the next stop and wait for the next, but there was the unknown. Would this man follow him off? Keep pestering him? Was there even a station attendant at the next station on duty to scare him off? Could he even be scared? Every scenario that popped into his head ended with him being followed.

A hand took hold of Yamada’s, the sensation nearly making him jump from the cold touch, but it felt nice. It felt like home and safety, so he went along with the stranger’s words, nodding along to them as if he understood, but, for some reason, he couldn’t comprehend them at all. He recognized the sounds, them so familiar, but the meaning was completely lost on him. 

The next time he looked at the drunk stranger, his eyes looked so far away, and he exited the train at the next stop without so much as a second word.

Yamada looked to the stranger next to him, the one that had taken his hand so suddenly and properly got a look at him. His mushroom brown looks, his nicely shaped eyes, pouty lips, and found him far more beautiful than the quick glance Yamada had given him upon sitting down.

“Thank you,” Yamada said, not sure what to say as the doors to the train slid closed. “I don’t know what you said to him, but thank you.”

The stranger smiled, so easy and light, saying it wasn’t much. “I just told him he needed to leave you alone, and he did.” Yamada went to pull his hand away, but the stranger still held onto it. “I do require a little payment for my services though.” His smile didn’t have the same feel to it.

Yamada had learned his savior’s name after he was pinned to the wall of the station, the two finding a dark place Inoo had approved of, before he kissed his way down Yamada’s neck, pulling beautiful sounds from Yamada’s mouth as he did so. Pulled even more when Inoo pressed his body against his, and his teeth slowly sunk into Yamada’s neck. 

He didn’t remember much from having his blood drunk straight from the vein. Just the euphoric high, how it felt like an eternity, but he never wanted it to end. And how he willingly gave his number to Inoo when he asked, saying to be ready whenever he called. 

Many calls had been placed since that night, Yamada answering them, knowing it would repay his debt for Inoo’s assistance. He still loved the high, how he felt from Inoo’s teeth sinking into him, but the anxiety only grew from each encounter. He didn’t know when his debt would be filled, how much longer, but until then, whenever he saw the saved number flash across the screen, he answered.

 

* * *

   
**28\. Kissing a frog/toad – InooHika**

Anytime Inoo started a story with ‘so there’s this legend,’ Hikaru had learned to tune him out. Most of the words that came from Inoo’s mouth were completely worthless, little tales in order to entertain someone for a maximum of five minutes before the conversation drifted elsewhere. People that had just met Inoo had the tendency to hold onto his every word, treat it like law, but Hikaru merely rolled his eyes at the scene before him. 

There were a few times he would listen though, see what crafty tale Inoo had conjured up this time. They were interesting, although so full of shit it was comparable to a farm field. He still enjoyed Inoo’s well spun tales. This time, for whatever reason, he listened.

“They say if you feed a frog sage and then kiss it, the person kissing the frog will turn into one,” Inoo said, rummaging around through the science storage room. They had come early, wanting to, possibly, light a few things on fire but put them out before the smoke detectors caught them. “If you spend more than a day as a frog though, you’ll be stuck forever. Only true love’s kiss will turn you back.” His eyes gleamed under the low light of the room. 

“I doubt it,” Hikaru said, flipping through a few things himself. There was an easy flammable chemical the older students used, but he couldn’t locate it. Maybe the teacher had stored it a better place, less accessible than he originally thought.

“Bet.” Hikaru looked up from his searching to see Inoo holding a small bundle of something he could only assume was sage. “Bio lab just got a shipment of frogs in too. Live ones.” 

Hikaru dropped what he was holding, frowning. “How do you know these things?” But Inoo only shrugged and beckoned Hikaru to follow him. 

Strangely enough, it was easy to find the frogs and not even a challenge to feed it a little bit of sage. When it was finished, its little mouth looking quite satisfied, Inoo looked at the frog before swiftly bringing it’s lips to meet Hikaru’s.

He didn’t have time to swat Inoo away before Hikaru felt slimy lips against his for all of a second. He went to shout, to wipe his lips, to curse Inoo for all he was worth, but the distance between them only grew and grew. Hikaru became so small, a wall of fabric settled on top of him.

It was only when he was dug from his prison, sitting on Inoo’s hands did he realize that it worked. Inoo…Inoo was telling the truth? All of this time and those crazy words, those crazy legends, weren’t the workings of a madman? Hikaru went to scream, order Inoo to turn him back, return him into a human form, but all that came out was the croak of a frog.  
  
“There, there,” Inoo said, patting the top of Hikaru’s head. “I was only joking about true love’s kiss. Let me bring you back.” 

A light kiss was pressed to the top of Hikaru’s head before Inoo set him back on the ground, and his body rapidly grew to it’s normal size.

The first thing he did was grab his clothing, quickly dressing in case anyone came by the classroom to find him naked. It was only when he was decent did he yell, “What the fuck are you?”

Inoo gave him a smile, a small shrug of his shoulders, before sauntering out of the room. “It’s not like anyone will believe what happened if you told them.” At the door he turned, giving Hikaru a small wave as he went. "Have a nice day." 

It took a few minutes before Hikaru could properly move and process what had happened. Before scurrying out, he made a mental note to never test one of Inoo’s crazy ideas again.

 

* * *

   
**29\. Sealed with a kiss – YabuDaiki**

The first time it had happened, Daiki had sworn it was an accident. Mornings were hectic, after all, and an alarm that had refused to go off in the morning had only added to his stress. Running around his apartment, collecting everything he had thought he needed before sprinting out to barely make his first class of the day.

When lunchtime came, a bunch of his friends gathering on the quad to eat together, Daiki had dug around his backpack to find there was no lunch for him. The nearest dinning facility was a good fifteen minute walk from their little group’s spot under the big oak trees. By the time he returned it would be nearly time for them to depart, going their own ways for their next classes. 

Yabu had immediately split his sandwich with Daiki, saying he wasn’t too hungry and Daiki was more than welcome to his carrots as well. Carrots weren’t a food Daiki was particularly fond of, but he hadn’t had time for breakfast that morning, and he was starving. Beggars couldn’t what they ate. 

That lunch break had been one of his favorites. All of them, sitting together, laughing and joking. A few times Daiki raised his voice, the teasing too intense, but his over the top reactions only made his friends laugh harder. He swore Hikaru only continued to tease him for the laughs he received from Yabu. 

The second time he forgot his lunch that week, it was a little harder to explain. He had slept in, his first few classes of the day cancelled for a reason Daiki didn’t care to remember. He had even texted Inoo how he had spent an hour making pasta with red sauce to eat for lunch. Disappointment crossed Daiki’s face so quickly when he found his backpack void of his lunchbox, and he quickly remembered he forgot to grab it. The container was still on the counter of his apartment, food cooling. 

He was content not to eat, planning out when he could sprint to the dinning hall between classes and pick up something small to eat. He wouldn’t have time for a meal but a few pieces of fruit or a granola bar would be enough to tie him over until it was time for dinner. 

A bag of grapes was passed his way. Fresh, purple, his favorite, and he looked up to discover Yabu’s face smiling down at him.

“You need some food to survive your next class,” Yabu said, insisting Daiki take the bag. “Don’t worry. I have plenty of snacks left to eat.” 

The third time was embarrassing. He really should have known better, left himself a note or something, but nothing had crossed his mind. When Daiki walked up to his friends, head hung low, he knew he couldn’t accept anything from Yabu. Nothing at all. He had already fed him two days that week, and Daiki couldn’t let Yabu do it again. 

“I think you left this somewhere,” Yabu said, a paper bag slipping into Daiki’s hand. Yabu winked at him before going to join the group, sitting next to Hikaru and the two slipped into an easy conversation. 

Until Yamada pointed out that the bag Daiki was holding was sealed with a kiss, a bright set of lipstick against one of the folds. He tried to deny it was from his mother or another woman in his life, but the cheers and wolf whistles from his friends were too loud.

He took his seat amongst the crowd of people and opened the bag, finding a sandwich, drink and snack carefully wrapped with a note. Daiki flushed at the message.

 _Make sure to remember your lunch next time_ , it said. _I’ll make sure to bring an extra tomorrow if you forget. I can’t promise there won’t be something worse than a kiss though._

 _Yabu_  
  
Daiki swore he would remember his lunch the next day.

 

* * *

  
**30\. Kiss of death – YabuChii**  

Merriment and laughter filled the room, glasses clinking together as ale and meat were passed swiftly around the grand table at the head of the room, filling the participants plates and stomachs faster than was normal. When one ran out, staff disappeared into the kitchens, returning with more than was every conceived possible. A feast was a feast, a few around the table would shout, banging their hands against the table. Give them more!

Chinen held back, not quite joining the festivities where he should, to the right hand of those that had led their little city to victory, winning over other lords who wished to take over their land for their own. Nine great warriors, nine who had accomplished their victory together, and Chinen belonged to them.

He had never been one to relish in attention, wishing only to sit back and feast in the spoils. He had originally joined their little ensemble with the promise of great spoils, gold beyond his wildest imaginations, and it had come true. He knew he could trust the words of his companions, and they trusted him.

Chinen passed slowly from table to table, their men and other patrons of the inn filling each seat to capacity. A man with dark hair caught Chinen’s eye, his face not as happy as the others, but still participating in the festivities. 

There would always be those that weren’t entirely happy with the outcome, spies hidden behind enemy lines to try and collect information on plans or any secrets they could gather. Their pockets tended to be deep, anything to sway a hesitating party to switch sides, but they would eventually be captured. 

He looked to the center, the brains behind their own operation. Yabu Kota, one fine individual. What he lacked in physical ability he made up for with his mind, his plan the cause of their little celebration, their victory. In a moment, Yabu saw him, giving Chinen a smile before raising his goblet, and Chinen nodded in return, a smile of his own on his lips. 

Who knew how things happened in the low times of war, what two people did between the sheets for a little fun until danger struck again. Yabu was handsome, a little too skinny for Chinen’s taste, a little too tall, but he made up for those small dislikes in bed. He was powerful, commanding, and many a night had Chinen spent getting his fill of all Yabu had to offer.

Chinen followed his way to the main table, and he felt the dark eyes of the stranger follow him every step. Although their enemies knew of the victory, had felt it’s sharp claws, what they lacked was the information of who created. Cut off the brains, and the next attack would be much easier.

Standing beside Yabu, feeling his heat, there were many regrets in Chinen’s heart as he leaned down, kissing Yabu’s cheek for all to see, his pockets feeling significantly heavier as he drew away. 

He liked his companions, those eight other warriors he has stood beside. He liked Yabu, a kind fellow who only wanted what was good for their people, but Chinen liked money more.

Chinen sat in his seat, heart oddly heavy as he ate his food. When he looked across the inn, the dark haired stranger was gone, nowhere to be seen, and when he looked to Yabu, kind, sweet Yabu, he almost felt sorry for his kiss. Nothing else would follow except for a swift and merciless death.

 

* * *

**  
31\. Kiss of life - TakaHika**

Betrayal, the only thing Hikaru felt in his heart, no other emotions allowed within the confines of his being. He had pushed everything else out. The hurt, the sorrow, the pain, the sadness and had allowed that single emotion to consume him. He had nothing else, and it was the only thing he allowed himself to think about.

It had been painful, waking up to the shriek of the poor innkeeper’s daughter, going to check on each other their attendants if they needed anything to morning after the party. How he had leapt from his bed, following the poor girl’s sobs to find what had shocked her: a knife driven deep into Yabu’s heart.

The first instinct he had was to draw his own, find the bastard who had taken his friend’s life when he was most vulnerable, but there were other things to attend to. Hikaru stepped aside, comforted the poor girl for it had truly been a gruesome sight the first thing in the morning, and let his friends examine the room to find any clues as to whom might have killed Yabu. 

Their first hint came from someone Hikaru didn’t expect, one of their own. Chinen summoned them to a secluded room in the inn, a bag of gold on the table as he explained what had happened, why it had happened. 

Murder was the first thing that crossed his mind, seven sets of hands holding him back from stabbing Chinen in the neck. His friend, his best friend, was killed because of a desire for more. More money? It wasn’t good enough. Not good enough, and Chinen deserved to be killed for treason against their land. He didn’t deserve the life flowing through his veins. Yabu did. And Yabu was gone.

Takaki had to drag him from the room, Hikaru yelling every curse and sour word he could towards Chinen, Yamada promising there would be justice for those that ended Yabu’s life. Anyone that helped.

So much pain, so much anguish, but nothing in comparison to the betrayal. The tears, the hurt, all exploding out of Hikaru. Sitting in the empty inn, void of all customers, he let out his pain as Takaki rubbed his back, trying to give any comfort he could. 

He spoke as he cried, telling stories and happy memories that flooded through his thoughts, each more special than the last. He and Yabu had always been friends, from the very beginning. They had latched onto each other as if there had been a red string connecting them, bonding them as friends for life. As they grew, where Yabu went, Hikaru followed. Where Hikaru went, Yabu followed. 

People around them had always laughed. They were twins, but not of the same summer. Two halves of the same whole. Only now…one of the halves was gone, and Hikaru only felt his heart break more, soul crying out for it’s brother that no longer belonged in this world but claimed by another.

“Takaki,” he said, each character shaking in his voice. “What am I going to do without him?”

Lips were pressed against his temple, his cheek, his lips, drying the tears that had slowed, not falling as often. The quivering, shaking still remained, as if with one single word they would begin cascading down his cheeks once more. 

“Live,” Takaki said simply, face so close to Hikaru’s, hot breath against his cheeks. “Live and show them Yabu’s spirit continues on, and we are strong, even without him.”

Another kiss. Longer, one Hikaru slowly felt himself reciprocate as time passed, and he felt a rejuvenated will fill him. 

They were strong, stronger than their enemies would ever know. Hikaru would show them, show them all. They were not ones to be messed with, and, when that day would come, that he would finally stand side by side by his friend, he hoped he would make Yabu proud. 

They all would.


End file.
